clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Pookie Contest
A Pookie Contest is when a penguin makes their igloo be like a fashion show, just that the fashion show is for Pookies. The person who made the show tells them what to dress like and more. The winner pookie usually gets to stay at the show iggy and be "adopted" (also known as "picked"), althought sometimes the prize is an uppie, wista or broder, and, rarely, a pookie (only at "Mumu Contests"). These Pookie contests are mostly found at the server Abominable. The person who normally hosts one is officially named a "Mumu" (Mother) and it is rarely seen that a pookie show is hosted by a Duh Duh (Father). The host is also called a "Missy goo" or a "Duddy moo". When pookies lose, they are likely to be very upset. There are 5 types of contests. =Rooms= A rooms contest is extremely rare. You may only see 1 of these in your entire pookieing time. The igloo has three rooms, (usually themed a color e.g. Red, Blue and Green. The mumu will call "Line Up!" and says to pookies "Blue Room!" next pookie, "Green Room!" next pookie, "Red Room!" then she walks around and says "Red room is......IN!" "Green room is.......IN!" Blue room is........Out, sorry!" *Pros: Very very quick and understandable. *Cons: There is really none for this one. =Chair Contest= Since the update for multiple igloos and no "leave and come back", this is by far the most popular contest. Usually, there is around 5-30 chairs. The Pookies sit on these chairs and dress up to the theme. They usually dance on it. The Mumu/Duh Duh then takes away the chairs of the pookies modelling the outfits she doesn't like, therefore the pookie without a chair is "out". *Pros: You don't need to walk around going "in, in, out, in," *Cons: Sometimes a pookie will try to sit on an extra chair. You may need to remove the extra chairs. Also, pookies that are out may get mad and sit on other pookies' chairs. This can cause a lot of drama in the long run and pookies may leave because of it. =Fashion Show= The Mumu/dudu will have a runway, some clothes racks and a table. (S)he sits at the table and watches the Pookies. (S)he calls 'In!' or 'Out!'. If (s)he calls out, you're out. If (s)he calls in, you're in. And if (s)he calls winner, you win! *Pros: No extra "chairs" so they will leave straight away. It's faster than the other contests because it's straightforward. *Cons: Sometimes pookies get confused on who she is talking to. =In or Out= Way 1: The mumu will call Line up! and say In or Out. *Pros: It goes rather quickly if the pookies aren't budging each other. *Cons: It's kind of slow sometimes. Also, pookies may get confused on who she is talking to, as it can be hard to tell who is in which area in the line. Way 2: She will have a chair and the pookie will have a chair. She will go along the lines of chairs and say in or out. *Pros: You can see who is in and out more easily than Way 1. *Cons: This is less common and some pookies may not understand what she is doing unless their chairs are gone. =Snowball Contest= These are almost as rare as "Room Contests". Pookies will sit anywhere they want, usually far apart from each other, so there is not as much confusion. Then the host will throw snowballs at pookies. Normally, getting hit with a snowball means you are out. *Pros: It is rare for much drama to happen. Also, no igloo editing is required. *Cons: A toss might miss, and then pookies may become confused. Also, some pookies will think you are hurting them by throwing something at them. Themes The Mumu will pick a "theme", or a word that describes what the pookies should dress like. For example, if the Mumu were to say "Halloween", a pookie might wear the ghost outfit. Pookies may ask for a theme: "Missy! Can theme be purple?" or they may just say: "Hopes/Wopes purple!" Here are some themes: Christmas Halloween School ("stool") Cute Pink Purple Red Yellow White Green Blue Camping Twins (where pookies pair up and dress to match) Summer Swimming ("swimmy") Rare Silly/Goofy Autumn/Fall Winter Summer Spring (very uncommon) Food (uncommon) Category:Igloos Category:Pookies Category:Activities